Time Machine
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: Goodbyes, Mistakes, Unsaid words, Chances, Promises, and Regrets, All of them can haunt a person for a life time. Even only seeing him right now, she wouldn't ask for anything else. Inspired by Time Machine - Shoujo Jidai
1. Time Machine

AN: This is just to alert you guys that I am not dead yet and that I've changed my name

So yeah enjoy.

And I don't own ghost hunt or the song Time Machine (though I love it to death TTATT)

* * *

Time Machine

Timeline: A little while after the confession.

Summary:

Goodbyes, Mistakes, Unsaid words, Chances, Promises, and Regrets, All of them had changed Mai in a span of a year. Even only seeing him right now, she wouldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

_Dear Taniyama Mai,_

_We have here your last paycheck..._

Without reading the words after that she threw it on to her desk. She knew this was gonna happen eventually. This fairytale story had crumbled before her very eyes and it was all her fault.

Maybe she should've shut up about her affections towards him and maybe this wouldn't even happen. Maybe if she had her mouth clamped shut, maybe she wouldn't be crying that endless river of tears right now. Maybe she should've went at it at a different way. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him in the first place.

She hit her head with her fist. Why did she have to be so stupid? How many times does she have to tell herself this ending can never be rewritten? That this ending will never go as the way she had planned it to be?

Why couldn't she just believe it? It's over. Guess it's over.

This One Mistake, this one regret could teach her an ever haunting lesson, that love will always leave a scar in your heart that would take a lot of time to fix. His last words will keep replaying in her head.

"Me or Gene?"

Like a broken record and it was starting to annoy her.

It kept reminding her, that look he had on his face as if it would never hurt though it hurt her like she was hit by a truck that time, like he grabbed her heart and stomped over it.

It was pain almost like emptiness.

He made a hole in her impossible for her or anybody else to fill. It was a hole so big, it made her feel so empty inside.

So did all of her memories of them, like the hole, they became as empty as that. It weighed so heavy but it felt empty.

"Nobody is perfect." She whispered.

Sure she had made so many mistakes in the past. All of us do, sometimes we can not count how many but their still there. There would be one or more that we could all regret so begrudgingly.

Even if she tries to hear and say it, The pain won't heal no matter what.

"Nobody is Perfect." She whispered a little louder.

Not even him.

He is selfish. He wouldn't let her say another word after that but really, Who is more selfish when she still selfishly loves him till now?

He has too much pride but who has more when she wouldn't even talk as much as a word to him anymore each time he calls her? Not coming into the last days of work and passing it out with an illness.

He's the person she hates the most but she hates herself more because she loves him.

She Loves Him.

And she would like to use a Time machine to let him know that.


	2. Authors Note

So I decided. To sort of continue this.  
I will update this when I have time though since School is almost starting.  
I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible ^^

-P.N.


	3. Let It Rain

**Let it Rain**

Summary: Like the rain, her love for him would be like that, falling as fast as 9 meters per second but hits the ground hard and painful.

Time Line: A little after, Time Machine's Time Line.

Inspired by: Let it Rain - Shoujo Jidai

* * *

It has been raining all day today. Great! She didn't bring an umbrella.

Mai sighed, as she turned away from the window, learning it will only sadden her mood.

Her teacher was babbling about something she doesn't have any interest in. She kept looking out the window to see if the rain had stopped.

No luck. It was still raining, like it had did all day.

The bell rang, she should be happy and jumping but no, the rain had to be bad and sadden her.

The rain today seamed endless, it mocked her. It was almost like her love for a certain black haired Narcissus.

Like rain, it falls fast and is met with the hard wet Earth, she was not over it.

She had no choice than to go alone today, since all her friends had dates. She frowned, all of them had love lives and she was there single.

She grabbed her bags and decided that she'd just have to endure getting wet by the heaven's tears, as her mother used to say. She remembered the time she'd said that the heavens were crying today because a lot of people have been bad. Of course, as a young and naïve child, she believed it.

Rain for her wasn't this sad. She'd used to be so happy when it rained.

She faced the outside from the comfort of her school building. It was raining moderately, not so harsh, but not so soft either.

She stepped outside and walked. Just walked, letting the rain drench her clothes. She's going to clear herself off after anyway.

The rain never left good memories for her. Her father died on a rainy day, Her mother died on a rainy day, and it rained on both of their funerals. It didn't stop her from enjoying it though, she wonders why it's making her sad today.

She passed by the place where the old school house once stood. Taking a glance at it, A flood of memories made way to her head. The time she knocked the camera down, the time the glass shattered, the light bulbs popped, the shelves burried her, The day he hired her, the day he first ordered her to make tea, the day she finally had a family again, and the day she met that stupid jerk that she'd never knew she'll fall in love with at first. Sure she had a crush on him at first but that was different.

Her tears made their way down her face. It was so lucky it was raining it could've passed off as rain drops.

She ran as far away as possible from that place. She kept walking.

_No matter how much she'd pray or cry, these feelings won't stop right?_

_No matter how much she'd pray or cry, she would never forget these feelings right?_

She wish that the rain could wash it all away. The pain, sadness, the feelings, and the emptiness.

But the rain can't take it away, it would be up to her to let it go.

Let him go.

She knew it would be hard, but it will be better right? She might be able to find another guy, fall in love and maybe have a successful love life.

Like rain she will wash away every feeling she has for him, every single pain he caused, and the emptiness he left with her.

She'd let it all go with the rain.

**Just Let it Rain.**

And Let her feelings be carried with it.

Her tears never stopped flowing, but it was okay. It meant she was slowly letting it all go.

But what about the happiness he did for her? The times he'd made her happy down the well, the times he saved her from danger, the family he gave her, and the experience of first love.

Would she let herself wash it away too?

She stopped in her tracks.

She may not be able to let it go easily, but she'd keep trying. She'd slowly forget about him. It may be a little slow, and it may take a little while, but she will.

Her tears were still flowing down her face, but it was okay, the rain would wash it away.

_She'd forget._

_She'd Let go._

**Just let it rain.**

The sun will shine and someday she'd let go.

The rain slowly began to descend, and the sun shined.

She wiped away the tears from her face.

"You're gonna get sick if you continue forgetting your umbrella." A familiar voice said.

Mai stiffened and looked up. She knew that voice only came from _one person._

**_"Naru?"_**

* * *

**AN**: Now tell me Mai how will you let go now?

Thank you for those people who said I should continue this^^

special thanks to My friend Mikeiila here on fanfiction, she loves the songs i used for this fanfic so she decided to help me^^

R&R

\/


End file.
